Катаклизмы
by tucvbif
Summary: в Хиллвуде случается землетрясение и Хельге приходится на время переехать к Арнольду в пансион. Чтобы не было вопросов — про Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 я узнал только когда уже писал 5-ю главу, так что на саму сцену с землетрясением это никак не повлияло
1. Дрожь земли

— А сегодня у нас «особенный» день, и вас ждёт сюрприз.

Внезапно послышался звук, похожий на далёкий, но мощный раскат грома. Глобус, стоявший на самом краю шкафа упал на пол.

Всегда шумный четвёртый класс стих. Все прислушались к завываниям сигнализаций машин за окнами. Первым подал голос Сид:

— Что это было?

Через долю секунды, которая, казалось бы, длилась вечность из радиоточки послышался голос директора:

— Уважаемые ученики и сотрудники школы №118! Только что из Хиллвудской обсерватории поступило сообщение о подземном толчке, магнитудой 3,5 по шкале Рихтера. Сообщено, что толчки могут повториться, и иметь значительно большую силу, поэтому просьба всем находящимся на территории школы покинуть помещение и не поддаваться панике.

Мистер Симмонс сконфузился:

— Конечно это — не тот сюрприз, который я вам хотел приготовить, такого я не ждал. — тем временем ученики начали разбегаться — Эй, Гарольд! Не стоит прыгать в окно! Вообще, держитесь подальше от окон. Организованно покидаем класс! Книжки с собой не берите. Осторожнее! Юджин, ты в порядке? Арнольд, помоги Юджину, похоже он вывихнул ногу.

Четвёртый класс эвакуировался одним из первых и ученики стояли перед входом в школу. Не считая Юджина, вывихнувшего ногу, Стинки, отведавшего шальных локтей Хельги и Гарольда, споткнувшегося о Юджина и получившего ссадину на коленке, все были целы и невредимы. Снова послышался гул, а за ним — звон стекла и ещё какие-то невнятные звуки.

— Спасите меня! Мне страшно!

— Гарольд, успокойся. Мы на улице и с нами ничего не случится.

— Нет, Арнольд, а вдруг сейчас земля потрескается и я упаду в кипящую лаву!

Гул резко стих, только ещё пару раз брякнуло что-то со стороны кольцевой дороги.

— Дети, все здесь? Встаньте по двое, мне надо вас посчитать.  
Но заставить 4-й класс стоять смирно невозможно: Хельга обозвала Гарольда ссыкуном, тот обиделся и хотел ей врезать несмотря на то, что она девчонка, но снова наткнулся на Юджина, упал и разрыдался. Кёрли тем временем изловчился и схватил Ронду за мягкое место из-за спины Стинки, за что тот получил пощёчину. Так что мистер Симмонс уже было отчаялся посчитать кого-то, как положение спас директор, который с мегафоном встал на крыльце школы: пока дети его слушали, мистер Симмонс наконец-то сумел всех пересчитать.

— Итак, дети. Только что произошло землетрясение. По радио передали, что новых толчков не предвидится. Землетрясение было не очень большой силы, но школа в ближайшие 3 дня будет закрыта для оценки ущерба и разрушений. Всех детей прошу оставаться на местах и ждать родителей.


	2. Первые жертвы

— Привет, коротышка. Ты в порядке?  
— Как видишь, дедушка. Со мной всё хорошо. А как наш дом?  
— Этот старый пансион был построен ещё наверное при королеве Анне. Он пережил великое землетрясение 1926 года и отделался облетевшей лепниной, разбитыми окнами и несколькими трещинами. А это — так, мелкий телебенчик. Правда такой бардак сейчас в доме творится...  
— А из жильцов никто не пострадал?  
— Да нет, никто. Только Оскар уронил себе на ногу горячий чайник. Так ему и надо, будет знать, как без спросу на кухню лазить. Кстати о кухне: газ отключили, так что готовить будем пока на открытом огне. И свет тоже: трансформатор со столба упал, а новый повесят только через неделю. Да и воду придётся экономить: внизу по улице прорвало водопровод, и пока не починят — будем следить за уровнем в башне.

Больше всего в доме пострадала комната Арнольда. Усилитель упал с полки, возможно, сломался. Откидной диван заклинило и он ни за что не хотел выходить из стены дальше, чем наполовину. И самое главное: от чудесной стеклянной галереи остались лишь несколько целых квадратиков — вся комната была засыпана осколками стекла. Арнольду пока придётся переехать вниз в свободную комнату.

— А почему мне не досталось стекла?  
— Оскар! Тебе хватит и фанерки. Стекло пока в дефиците и нам придётся потерпеть, чтобы достать сколько нужно. Так на всех стёкол не хватит, особенно в комнату Арнольду.  
— Да ладно, дедушка. Я поживу в двенадцатой, а моя комната пока всё равно для жизни не пригодна.  
— Спасибо, Арнольд! Ты настоящий друг.  
— Нет уж. Арнольд, не надо его жалеть. Пускай поживёт в темноте. Будет знать, как воровать сосиски из холодильника.  
— Но ведь света ещё нет и холодильник не работает. Не пропадать же добру!

В это время послышался стук в дверь.  
— Арнольд, посмотри, кто там. Наверное это стекольщик пришёл делать замеры.  
Арнольд спустился вниз и открыл дверь. За дверью был не стекольщик.  
— Хельга? Что ты тут делаешь?  
— Уж не думаешь ты, репоголовый, что я влюбилась и пришла к тебе свататься?  
— Мне бы никогда не пришло в голову ничего подобного.  
— Замечательно. Так вот, я пришла поселиться к тебе в пансион на время, пока мои родители в больнице. Я бы с радостью поселилась в шикарной гостинице, но твой дом в двух шагах от той больницы, да и до школы нашей отсюда недалеко.  
— В больнице? А что с ними случилось?  
— Так ты пропустишь меня в дом, или будем с порога разговаривать?  
— Извини. Проходи конечно. У нас тут небольшой беспорядок.

— Надеюсь, у тебя найдётся свободная комната, чтобы приютить одноклассницу, лишившуюся крова?  
— Да, конечно. У нас осталась ещё одна свободная комната. Правда она немного темновата: окно выходит на стену соседнего дома.  
— Ничего страшного. Поживу и так. Фу, ну и клоповник.  
— Извини, в ней давно никто не жил.  
— А что у тебя не нашлось комнаты получше?  
— Все другие комнаты заняты. Я могу, конечно поменяться с тобой той комнатой, где я сейчас живу, пока мою не отремонтируют, но там ещё хуже.  
— Ладно. Спасибо и на том.  
— А всё же, что случилось с твоим домом? И с родителями?  
— Когда случилось землетрясение — выключился свет, а Мириам захотелось почему-то зайти на кухню. Там было темно, и она решила зажечь спичку. Только не обратила внимания на запах газа.  
— А папа?  
— Большой Боб кинулся её спасать. Теперь они оба в больнице с ожогами, а дом заметно обгорел. Хорошо хоть стены целы. Мне ещё повезло, что меня там не было: я два часа прождала их возле школы, пока мистер Симмонс не решил отвести меня домой.

— О, Элеонора! Как я рада снова тебя видеть.  
Хельга при этих словах почему-то покраснела.  
— Это — моя одноклассница Хельга, бабушка.  
— Конечно, рассказывай мне. Неужели я не знаю Элеонору Рузвельт?  
— Извините, мне пора съездить навестить родителей.  
— Но ты ещё не разложила вещи.  
— Потом разложу. Они меня ждут через 15 минут. Пока.  
После этих слов Хельга пулей выелетела из дома.  
— Элеонора всегда такая занятая.

— Ещё не хватало, чтобы меня узнала эта чокнутая бабуля. Спокойно, Хельга! Если ты будешь вести себя спокойно, никто ничего не узнает. 


	3. Идол божества

Среди вещей, которые Хельга принесла с собой, были несколько необычных предметов: подушка в форме дыни с дыркой посередине, вешалка, клетчатая рубашка, две большие малярные кисти, плафон от люстры, две булавки и лампочка. Для тех, кто не знал Хельгу, было бы загадкой: что делают эти предметы в отдельном чемодане Хельги, и уж тем более — почему этот чемодан она распаковала первым, но лишь после того, как крепко заперла дверь в комнату. Собрав эти предметы в единое целое, Хельга расплылась в улыбке.  
— Зачем мне опять нужна эта глупая статуя, если я и так в любой момент могу тебя увидеть? Потому что я никогда не решусь сказать тебе того, чего я говорю этому идиотскому идолу. О Арнольд, мой спаситель, и мой мучитель! Ты приютил меня, когда я лишилась крыши над головой, хотя знал, что я принесу тебе одни беды. Но теперь я не могу спокойно жить, зная, что ты так близко, за соседней дверью. Как бы мне хотелось найти в себе сил, чтобы быть с тобой хотя бы вежливой.  
Её прервал стук в дверь.  
— Хельга? Ты у себя? — послышался голос Арнольда из-за двери.  
— Чего тебе надобно, репоголовый? Я занята.  
— Я просто хотел сообщить тебе, что ужин готов.  
— Хорошо, через минуту я подойду. А пока — проваливай и не мешай мне.

Во время ужина бабушку можно было видеть в наряде индейского шамана в головном уборе со множеством перьев, а также в бусах, состоящих из зубов, когтей и рогов разных зверей. Эрни немного смутил вид блюда, которое стояло на столе.  
— Надеюсь это действительно кролик, а не что-нибудь ещё. Ты хотя бы не поймала его сама?  
— Нет, охотой занимался Летающий Филин.  
— Не беспокойтесь, — успокоил всех Арнольд — кроликов я купил в магазине Мистера Грина.  
— Спасибо хотя бы на этом. А то от этой старухи мало ли чего можно ждать.  
На кухню заходит Хельга.  
— Хельга, ты как раз вовремя. Садись.  
— Как-нибудь сама разберусь. — Хельга хотя и выглядела спокойно, в душе она очень волновалась: она обедает с ним за одним столом в его доме, да ещё и при свечах. Какая жестокая ирония судьбы! — Что это такое? Надеюсь это не отравлено?  
— Это кролик, зажареный на вертеле. Пока газа нет, бабушка готовит во дворе.  
Хельга вспомнила, как с крыши наблюдала за бабушкой Арнольда, прыгающей вокруг гриля с томогавком.  
— Арнольд? Это твоя подружка? Ты уже такой взрослый, приводишь подружек в дом. И ещё такую трогательную историю придумал про пожар. Зайди сегодня ко мне, я тебе кое-что расскажу.  
— Оскар! Отстань от ребёнка. И не смущай барышню, у неё горе. — передёрнул Оскара дедушка. Хельга в это время выглядела совсем не смущённо и за обе щёки уплетала кролика, одновременно представляя, как она поджаривает на вертеле Оскара, заткнув ему рот яблоком, — А ты, Арнольд, не верь не единому слову этого пройдохи. Итак, перейдём к делу. Пока из коммуникаций у нас работает только телефон, и то через раз: на станции перегрузка. Газ перекрыли, пока ищут утечки, поэтому горячей воды не будет совсем, и мыться будете в бане во дворе. Холодную воду придётся экономить.  
— Но у нас в башне 2000 галлонов воды. Этого хватит надолго.  
— Если расходовать воду как обычно, этого не хватит на 2 дня. А я не знаю, когда починят трубы, может быть через неделю, а может быть через месяц. Поэтому все краны будут опломбированы, а за выдачей воды будет следить Герти. И чтобы без фокусов, понятно Оскар?  
— Нужна мне ваша вода. Кто больше всего расходует воды, так это ты: часами сидишь в своей секретной комнате.

Хельга, привыкла, что за ужином у неё в семье говорит только Ольга. Если Ольги дома нет, тишину нарушает только чавканье Боба, и лишь изредка звучат его коментарии по поводу качества блюд. А здесь ей начало казаться, что сейчас по кухне полетят тарелки и куски еды. Хельга предпочла как можно быстрее закончить трапезу и смыться к себе.

— Хельга, ты в порядке?  
— Конечно я в порядке, репоголовый. Чего тебе?  
— Прости за постояльцев. Они немного шумные, но совершенно безобидные.  
— Это же ужас! Как можно вообще жить в таком доме? А ещё эта твоя чокнутая бабуля.  
— Она не чокнутая. У неё просто слишком богатая фантазия.  
— Да, конечно. Глядишь, и фантазия её так разыграется, что она приготовит на ужин кого-нибудь из постояльцев. Или этот бородатый. Он такой урод.  
— Оскар, может быть, и не самый приятный человек, но он остаётся моим другом.  
— Ужас, я застряла в такой дыре, и застряла надолго. Мало того, что я живу в этом вшивом доме, с твоими вшивыми соседями. Так ещё и совершенно лишённая благ цивилизации: ни телевизор не посмотреть, ни пиццу в микроволновке не разгореть, ни даже помыться нормально нельзя. Но хуже всего то, что здесь ещё и ты! Постоянно заходишь ко мне в комнату, спрашиваешь — в порядке ли я. Уйди, я хочу побыть одна. И чтоб больше я не видела твоей сплющенной головы в моей комнате, понятно?  
— Хорошо. Я больше не буду заходить к тебе в комнату.

После того, как Арнольд ушёл, Хельга чувствовала себя паршиво. Она не знала: то ли это от гертрудиной стряпни, то ли от того, что она накричала на Арнольда.  
— Ах, Арнольд. А ведь был шанс поговорить с тобой по душам, но я тебя прогнала. Казалось бы, ничто мне не мешало, но я зачем-то опять тебе нагрубила. Неужели я никогда не смогу снять с себя маску ненависти и чёрствости, чтобы освободить глубокое настоящее чувство, кипящее во мне и готовое разорвать меня на части. Нет, я никогда не смогу сделать этого, а значит он никогда не сумеет меня полюбить. 


	4. Ещё одна катастрофа

— Ольга?  
— Хельга! Я так рада, что ты цела! — Ольга крепко сжала Хельгу в объятиях, — А я ведь так испугалась, когда услышала про это землетрясение. Сразу же позвонила домой, но домашний телефон не отвечал, а папин сотовый был выключен. Я поняла, что что-то случилось. Я тут же побежала в аэропорт, но аэропорт Хиллвуда не принимал. Пришлось прилететь в соседний штат, а дальше добираться на попутках.  
— И надолго ты?  
— Нужно будет ещё сделать столько дел: получить страховку, искать бригаду, чтобы отремонтировали дом, позаботиться о маме с папой, пока они не поправятся, да и за тобой присмотреть нужно.  
— Я и сама о себе позабочусь.  
— Нет, Хельга. Ты, конечно, считаешь себя уже очень взрослой и самостоятельной, но я никогда не успокоюсь, если буду знать, что ты гуляешь без присмотра...  
— Хорошо, ладно. Где ты остановишься?  
— Папа рассказал, что ты уже нашла отличное место в десяти минутах ходьбы отсюда. Зачем мне искать что-то другое? Кажется, это — гостиница, которую содержат родители твоего одноклассника? Это так чудесно! Давай сейчас же пойдём к нему. Я знаю этот дом, это — лучший выбор на данный момент.  
— Но там сейчас нет света, да и соседи довольно шумные.  
— Сейчас по всему городу беспорядок, вряд ли мы найдём что-нибудь получше. А тут: настоящий семейный пансион. Это же — уютные комнатки, домашняя еда, милые соседи (Хельга на этом месте картинно сморщилась, но Ольга не заметила). И с родителями твоего одноклассника познакомлюсь.  
Катастрофа следует за катастрофой! Мало землетрясения и пожара, мало того, что она живёт рядом с Арнольдом и его чокнутыми соседями в доме, где нет света и газа. Так теперь она будет жить в одной комнате с Ольгой. Кажется, хуже и быть не могло. И ведь Ольга права во всём: нужно получать страховку, нужно ремонтировать дом. И доверить это всё некому, кроме Ольги. Она права и в том, что лучшего, чем дом Арнольда места, чтобы оставноиться, пока всё не утрясётся, не найти. От этой её правоты Хельге хотелось завыть волком и вцепиться Ольге в горло. Но она лишь сделала кислую мину и покорно позволила Ольге взять себя за руку, чтобы вывести из больницы.

— Здравствуйте, мисс Патаки.  
— Здравствуй, Арнольд. Как вы тут поживаете? Хельга не баловалась?  
— О, нет. Хельга не доставляла нам никаких неудобств.  
— Это твой пансион? Уютно у вас тут. Не покажешь ли ты нашу с Хельгой комнату?  
— Да, конечно. Извините за беспорядок, мы ещё не всё починили после землетрясения.  
— О, какая прелесть! Всё так по-домашнему! О, это наверное так интересно: содержать маленькую гостиницу! Тут наверное останавливались интересные люди!  
— Да, тут даже жил Дино Спумони.  
— Дино! Это так прекрасно! Расскажи-ка мне поподробнее. Он сочинил здесь какую-нибудь песню?  
Хельга тихонько смылась из комнаты, не желая смотреть, как Арнольд и Ольга воодушевлённо разговаривают обо всякой чепухе. «Я скоро сойду с ума — думала Хельга, — возьму бензопилу и устрою кровавую резню. В чём я так провинилась, что каждый новый день приносит новое несчастье? Или, может быть, стоит встать на позицию Репоголового и попробовать найти положительные стороны. Быть может живя рядом с ним я смогу найти способ наладить отношения? Нет Хельга, даже не мечтай, ты сделаешь только хуже». Пока Хельга думала, она не заметила, как оказалась на крыше. Присев возле края, Хельга стала наблюдать за бабушкой Арнольда, которая, надев пальто и смешной колпак, варила что-то в большом котле, подвешенном на таган, помешивая огромным черпаком и не забывая заливаться при этом демоническим смехом. «Стрёмно будет сегодня идти ужинать. К тому же там будет Ольга, а значит — её бесконечные застольные монологи». Но ещё раз подумав, Хельга поняла, что готова сейчас съесть не поморщившись хоть скунса в собственном соку. А перспектива лечь спать голодной ни капельки не улыбала. 


	5. Рухнувшие надежды

Бабушка Арнольда, похоже, владела какой-то особой кухонной магией, так как то, что лежало на столе было вовсе не похоже на то варево, которое пол-часа назад бурлило в котле во дворе. На ужин подавали стейк, картофельное пюре и шоколадное печенье.  
— С кровью? Это конечно очень вкусно, но мой желудок признаёт только хорошо прожаренный стейк.  
— Тогда можно я возьму твою порцию?  
— Нет, Оскар. Лучше я умру, но никогда не отдам тебе свою порцию.  
— А я обожаю стейк с кровью. Вы его отлично приготовили. А давайте я буду помогать вам готовить? Мы поделимся кулинарными секретами?  
Хельга сидела за столом и уже не обращала внимания на щебетание Ольги и на перебранку соседей Арнольда. Все мысли её были заняты только им. «Может быть то, что я оказалась здесь — это знак? Может быть я смогу наконец-то избавиться от своих заморочек и открыть ему свою тайну? Только бы хватило духу» — Хельга вдруг заметила, что лепит вилкой из пюре силуэт Арнольда и тут же размазала его, пока увлечённые беседой соседи не заметили этого. «Наверное, действительно стоит открыться, держать свой секрет будет слишком тяжело»  
Хельга снова предпочла уйти из-за стола пораньше. Ей надо срочно побыть одной. В свою комнату заходить не стоит, чтобы не попасться на глаза Ольге: а вдруг Ольга заметит её и позовёт «делиться кулинарными секретами». Она хотела залезть на крышу, но на улице шёл дождь и Хельга решила, что так как в комнате Арнольда сейчас ремонт, её там никто не увидит.  
В комнате Арнольда было темно: свет хмурого пасмурного вечера едва пробирался сквозь маленькие боковые окошки. Дождь тихо постукивал по брезенту, которым было обтянуто то, что осталось от стеклянной крыши. В темноте Хельга достала медальон.  
— О, Арнольд. Перестань, наконец меня мучить. Заметь меня. Неужели так сложно увидеть, какая я на самом деле, и что я чувствую? Ты ведь такой проницательный и умный. В чём же дело? Почему должна искать к тебе подход я? Ты же знаешь, Арнольд... Арнольд? Ты подслушивал? — Хельга сразу же спрятала медальон, чтобы Арнольд его не увидел.  
— Мне показалось, ты меня звала.  
— Тебе показалось.  
— А что ты делаешь в моей комнате?  
— Я хотела побыть одна, и я думала, что пока не починили крышу, врядли кто-нибудь сюда зайдёт. Похоже я ошибалась.  
— Извини, если помешал.  
— Да, ладно. Можешь остаться.  
Арнольд понимал, что раз Хельга его не прогоняет, значит она хочет с ним поговорить. Несмотря на вечные нападки Хельги, Арнольд никогда не отказывал Хельге в беседе. Поэтому он осторожно подошел и присел рядом с ней на кровать.  
Хельга решила начать разговор издалека, надеясь, что так ей легче будет сказать самое главное.  
— Твои соседи. Как ты с ними уживаешься?  
— Они на самом деле замечательные люди.  
— Замечательные? Вот например этот носатый. Он носит с собой молоток. Ты его не боишься? Мне кажется, дай ему волю и он этим молотком может запросто разнести всё вокруг.  
— На самом деле он хороший друг. А то, что у него есть тяга к разрушению — ему вполне хватает его работы. Он любит свою работу.  
— А этот узкоглазый? У него такой противный голос.  
— Этот голос завоевал первое место в хит-параде радио MJZZ. Слушай, Хельга. Я знаю, ты наверняка смогла со всеми подружиться, если бы не стала искать в каждом недостатки.  
На этом они замолчали. Но Арнольд уже заметил, что Хельга хотела сказать что-то ещё. Что-то, что для неё было так важно, но о чём она сказать не решалась. Хельга чуть подумав, решилась:  
— Знаешь, Арнольд. Ты всё время даешь всем советы. Ты всегда говоришь такую чепуху, что смех пробирает, но я заметила, что ты всегда оказываешься прав.  
— Не знаю, я всегда советую поступать так, как считаю разумным.  
— Слушай, помоги мне. Я хочу побороть один свой страх. Есть такой особый страх, когда кажется, что приняла решение, и уже готова привести его в действие, но в самый последний момент вдруг упираюсь в этот страх, как в стену.  
— Странно, ты мне всегода казалась очень смелой и решительной.  
— Ты еще многого обо мне не знаешь. Так вот, может быть ты... — Хельга заметила, что что-то не так. Она вдруг поняла, что держит Арнольда за руку — Ах ты... не смей прикасаться ко мне, репоголовый!  
Хельга встала и быстрым шагом направилась к двери.  
— Но ведь...  
— Да, скажи ещё, что я тебя сама за руку схватила. Чтоб больше такого не было. Держись от меня подальше, уродец.  
Удивлённый столь резкой сменой настроения Арнольд ещё минуту сидел на кровати, потом усмехнулся и вышел из комнаты. 


	6. Высокое напряжение

Сегодня наступил долгожданный момент: пришёл электрик и принёс новый трансформатор. Наконец-то можно будет посмотреть телевизор. Тем более, что сегодня покажут финальный бой гладиаторов, в котором будут участвовать Бульдозер и Мегакрушитель. Этого боя Хельга не могла пропустить, поэтому решила лично проконтролировать ход работы.  
Электрик висел на столбе на своих «кошках» и страховочном поясе, и крепил трансформатор металлической лентой. Хельга вместе с Арнольдом смотрели за работой и иногда подавали инструменты.  
— А ты прям как мальчишка: интересуешься такими вещами — удивлялся электрик Хельгиному любопытству.  
— Да она у нас вообще пацанка: первая забияка в классе.  
— Не смей меня так называть, понял репоголовый! Ещё чего: и ни капли я не интересуюсь. Просто я хочу, чтобы быстрее сделали электричество, чтобы посмотреть бои гладиаторов. Сегодня конец сезона и Бульдозер будет сражаться с Мегакрушителем.  
— Вот видите, я же говорил: пацанка.  
Монтёр сначала засмеялся, но услышав рычание Хельги поспешил её успокоить:  
— Не обижайся. Ничего в этом плохого нет. Просто у тебя такой характер.  
Наконец наступил долгожданный момент: электрик с помощью длинной палки снял закоротку и включил высоковольтный выключатель. Хельга пулей рванула в дом и села на диван. Но телевизор не включался.  
— В чём дело?  
— Потерпи ещё минуту — Арнольд зашёл в холл после Хельги — нужно включить автоматы.  
Вот наконец включили и автоматы. В телевизоре что-то щёлкнуло, загудело и под экраном загорелась красная лампочка. Хельга схватила пульт, нажала вожделенную кнопку... но на экране появилась лишь надпись «No Signal».  
— Должно быть от землетрясения повернулась антенна — констатировал Арнольд, — Ничего, сейчас мы с дедушкой её поправим.

На крыше Арнольд с дедушкой прикрутили провод, идущий от «тарелки» к какому-то прибору со стрелкой и наушниками. Хельга стояла поодаль и наблюдала.  
— Нельзя ли чуть-чуть побыстрее?  
— Спокойно, Хельга. Здесь нельзя торопиться. Если мы будем суетиться, то никогда не поймаем этот спутник. Потерпи, пожалуйста.  
Арнольд с дедушкой поворачивали антенну: дюйм влево — пол-дюйма вправо, но стрелка всё никак не собиралась сдвинуться ни на волосок от нуля.  
— Похоже у этой антенны сбился фокус  
— Нет, дедушка, нам нужно просто повернуть её ещё чуть левее.  
Стрелка в приборе слегка дёрнулась.  
— А теперь правее, совсем чуть-чуть. Вот так.  
— Ишь ты, да у тебя чутьё.  
Наконец-то Арнольд с дедушкой прикрутили кабель к вводу, а Хельга рванула вниз и нажала на кнопку. Но вместо гладиаторов на экране появился старик в зелёной чалме, протяжно поющий что-то на непонятном языке. Дедушка, увидев творящееся на экране, почесал затылок:  
— Похоже мы поймали не тот спутник. Придётся ещё разок сходить на крышу.  
Со второго раза удалось поймать именно тот спутник, который нужен. Хельга уселась в кресло и включила телевизор как раз когда закончился предпоследний раунд и началась рекламная пауза. Через минуту в подвале что-то бабахнуло, после чего свет снова погас. Послышался голос дедушки:  
— Кто это сделал? Оскар, ты идиот. Это же кипятильник на 110В. Зачем ты его воткнул в розетку на 220В?  
— Я не знал, что это розетка на 220В.  
— Конечно не знал. И не заметил, что вилка не подходит. Как ты вообще умудрился её туда засунуть?  
— Ну я, понимаете...  
— Я всё отлично понимаю. Думал, что если включить в 220 вода быстрее закипит? Теперь сам думай, как выковыривать сгоревшую вилку. Нет, не трогай, лучше иди отсюда, пока не спалил весь дом.

Теперь нужно было дождаться, пока починят сгоревшую розетку. Хельга уже готова была кого-нибудь убить. Она спустилась в подвал, намереваясь затеять скандал.  
— Вы что специально? Это же конец сезона!  
— Всё в порядке, мистер розовый бантик. Это — минутное дело. Сейчас мы всё поправим.  
Действительно дедушка Фил быстро и ловко заменил розетку, и включил автомат. Хельга снова ринулась в холл, но на диване с чашкой чая устроился мистер Хьюн и включил какую-то мыльную оперу.  
— Что это ещё такое? Я же реслинг смотрела!  
— Успокойтесь, барышня. Вам нужно научиться уважать старших. В этом доме принято в это время смотреть «Путеводный свет»  
— Но я же смотрела реслинг. Сегодня конец сезона!  
— Если уж вам так нужно посмотреть реслинг, идите наверх. В комнате у Арнольда есть ещё один телевизор.  
Тогда Хельга побежала наверх, но дорогу ей перегородила бабушка Пуки.  
— Туда нельзя, там сейчас бродит огромный тигр-людоед.  
— Но мне нужно посмотреть телевизор!  
— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы тебя съел тигр?  
Хельга оттолкнула Герти и влетела в комнату Арнольда. Пульт нашла сразу: он лежал на полке возле двери. Хельга включила пультом свет, но телевизора сначала не увидела. Лишь тщательно осмотрев полку, нашла маленький телевизорик, размером не больше восьми дюймов. «Хоть что-то» подумала она и нажала на кнопку.  
— Это был потрясающий бой. Такого мы ещё не видели! Придут ли в себя Бульдозер и Мегакрушитель? Хватит ли им сил, чтобы устроить реванш? Вы это узнаете в следующем сезоне «Гладиаторских Боёв» в начале следующего года. С вами был Майк Вазовски. Спасибо за внимание, до новых встреч в новом году.  
Хельга готова была лопнуть от досады. Да и какая-то муха привязалась. Хельга стала от неё отмахиваться, и кинула пульт. Правда оказалось, что это — вовсе даже не муха, а оса, и Хельга случайно задела пультом осиное гнездо в складках брезента, которым была накрыты остатки стеклянной галереи в комнате Арнольда.

Позже Арнольд встретил Хельгу на крыше:  
— Привет, Хельга.  
— Не мешай. Не дал посмотреть финальный бой гладиаторов, так хоть в телескоп дай насмотреться.  
— Но телескоп направлен не на небо.  
— Конечно не на небо! Что я там не видела? Кстати, спасибо, Арнольд, за сегодняшний день. Ты дал мне понять, что жизнь бывает круче любого реслинга... Дура, неужели ты думаешь, что он не найдёт его в шкафу?  
— Хельга, подглядывать в чужие окна нехорошо.  
— Да, конечно, буду знать. А теперь иди, тут у кого-то сейчас будет скандал. Его я, в отличие от реслинга, пропускать не собираюсь... Ага, попался! Надо было под кроватью прятаться. Один-ноль в пользу мужа.  
— Слушай, Хельга. Тебе завтра стоит встать пораньше...  
— Я же сказала: пошёл вон! Может быть тебе ещё телескопом по башке заехать?  
— Как скажешь. 


	7. День опустошения

— Хельга, ты должна забыть Арнольда. Арнольда не существует.  
— Нет, Арнольд существует! И я его люблю!  
— Хорошо. В комнату 101 её!  
— Нет! Только не в комнату 101. Кто такой Арнольд? Я его не знаю! Я хотела сказать Большой Брат. Я люблю Большого Брата. Пустите. Я во всём признаюсь!  
Скрипнув железом, открылась дверь комнаты 101, в нём стояло железное кресло со страшными зажимами и кожаными ремнями. Возле кресла стоял стол, на котором блестели разные инструменты: щипцы, пила, молоток, иголки и т.д. Хельгу привязали к креслу и взяли со стола огромную электродрель.  
— Я ни в чём не виновата! Не хочу! Пустите меня!  
Палач занёс электродрель над головой Хельги. Хельга сделала мучительное усилие и проснулась.  
Хельга лежала на откидной кровати в пансионе Sunset Arms, а сверху доносились звуки перфоратора и стук молотка. Хельга выглянула за дверь и увидела Арнольда и Джеральда, несущих по коридору какой-то ящик.  
— Доброе утро, Хельга.  
— Доброе? Нельзя ли потише, я не выспалась.  
— Извини, я вчера тебя предупреждал, что придётся встать пораньше.  
— Арнольд, а что Хельга делает у тебя дома?  
— У неё дома был пожар, а родители попали в больницу.  
— Только не говори никому, мартышка. А то я заставлю тебя съесть твой парик без соли и кетчупа!  
— Я уже сто раз говорил, что это — мои настоящие волосы.  
— Да ладно тебе, Джеральд, все давно знают, что это парик.  
— Да, но он сделан из моих настоящих волос. Мне пришлось постричься. Ну не смог я переубедить маму!  
— И всё же Хельга, а что такого случится, если в школе будут знать, что ты живёшь у меня?  
— Ты же знаешь, Арнольд, что слухи распространяются быстрее скорости света. Поэтому лучше придержи язык.  
— Но рано или поздно кто-нибудь узнает.  
— Не беспокойся об этом. Ладно, идите куда шли.  
Хельга достала из шкафа полотенце, зубную щётку, мыло и тюбик зубной пасты. Перед ванной очереди не было, чему Хельга была очень рада. Но её радость развеялась, когда она открыла кран. Она выглянула за дверь и увидела, как по коридору идёт Оскар.  
— Эй, где вся вода.  
— Если в кране нет воды, то её выпил конечно Оскар. Все вы такие: чуть что — сразу Оскар. — и скрылся за дверью.  
Хельга зарычала, но заметила спускающегося по лестнице с мотком провода Эрни.  
— Может быть ты знаешь, что случилось с водой?  
— Фил опорожнил башню, потому что собирался осмотреть её перед тем, как включат воду: сегодня уже починили водопровод и вечером собираются включать.  
— А как мне умываться теперь?  
— Там рядом с раковиной стоит ведро и ковшик.  
— Но ведро пустое!  
— Тогда сходи в подвал: там стоит большая бочка с водой.  
Хельга побежала с ведром по лестнице и наткнулась на Арнольда и Джеральда, несущих стекло.  
— Осторожно.  
— Ну разобью я стекло, и что с того?  
— Это же не просто стекло — ответил Джеральд — Это же особо прочный триплекс с инфракрасным покрытием.  
— Ну раз особо прочный, то он не разобьётся, даже если я кину в него молоток.  
— Всё равно, будь осторожнее.  
Хельга сходила в подвал, принесла воды и умылась. Одевшись, она зашла в комнату Арнольда и стала наблюдать, как жильцы вставляют стёкла.  
— Хоть бы помогла.  
— Ещё чего. Это не мой дом. Я плачу деньги не за это.  
— Деньги? Мы же с дедушкой тебя поселили бесплатно.  
— Всё равно, мне нет дела до твоей комнаты. И вообще до тебя мне дела нет.  
С этими словами Хельга спустилась вниз и притаилась на кухне.  
— О, Арнольд! Ты такой трудолюбивый и такой бескорыстный! Я тебя обожаю, но мой характер не даёт мне рассказать об этом. Ах, если бы хоть раз я сказала тебе то, что я действительно думаю о тебе. Но Каждый раз, когда я собираюсь признаться тебе, меня сковывает непонятный страх и я не могу пошевелиться. О, Арнольд! Когда же наконец я наберусь смелости...  
Хельга заметила, что к ней кто-то подкрался сзади. Обычно это был Брейни, но откуда ему оказаться у Арнольда?  
— Извините, вы бы не могли одолжить мне $10 до понедельника?  
Позади Хельги стоял Оскар и улыбался своей коронной улыбочкой. Хельга ни слова не говоря заехала ему локтем прямо в пах.

Хельга решила пока все очень заняты тоже заняться делом: а именно посмотреть телевизор. Но телевизор Арнольда был размером лишь в 21 дюйм и показывал всего 43 канала, а ни по одному из них совершенно нечего было смотреть. Да если и было бы — всё равно телевизор на самой большой громкости не мог перекричать перфоратор и болгарку, работавшие в комнате Арнольда. Тогда Хельга решила прогуляться по улице. Она открыла дверь, впустив орущую, лающую и хрюкающую свору. Но тут же пулей вернулась обратно: на крыльце соседнего дома сидел со своим Пирожком Гарольд и ловил для него мух. Хельга не собиралась попадаться на глаза одноклассникам возле дома Арнольда, особенно Гарольду. Размышляя над тем, чем же заняться, она наткнулась на Арнольда.  
— Полегче, репоголовый!  
— Извини, конечно, но мне кажется, что тебе стоило бы заняться каким-нибудь делом.  
— Без тебя разберусь.  
После разговора с Арнольдом, Хельга решила подойти к делу серьёзно и рассмотреть все возможные способы провести остаток дня. Для этого она взяла лист бумаги, дощечку и карандаш. Вскоре лист бумаги был исписан слегка вычурным, но при этом несколько грубоватым почерком Хельги:  
* Поймать кошку и поставить ей клизму  
* Подшутить над Арнольдом  
a Подставить спотыкачку  
b Облить водой  
c Подсунуть мышеловку под дверь  
* Подшутить над Оскаром.  
a Подставить спотыкачку перед лестницей, когда он что-нибудь будет нести  
b Облить кипятком  
c Подсунуть ему осиное гнездо  
* Подшутить над Ольгой...  
«Кстати, а где Ольга? Сегодня я её ещё не видела»

Ольга оказалась легка на помине:  
— Привет сестрёнка! Не волновалась без меня?  
— Не успела.  
— Я ходила навещать маму с папой. Я хотела взять тебя с собой, но ты так сладко спала. Папа уже почти поправился, повязки уже сняли, ему останется пройти только курс реабилитации. Маме из-за контузии придётся полежать в больнице дольше, но она уже выглядит неплохо. Потом я сходила оформила все бумаги на дом, прошлась по магазинам, и даже зашла к вам в школу.  
— Надеюсь, она развалилась полностью и её откроют через год?  
— Какая же ты шутница, сестричка! Школу открывают завтра. Да, там была трещина в потолке спортзала, но всё уже починили. Слушай, а ты не хотела бы завтра после школы пройтись со мной по магазинам? Твой гардероб наверное сильно пострадал после пожара, и тебе нужно будет купить новых платьев.  
— Нет, спасибо. Я в тот день отдавала все платья в химчистку, так что они не пострадали.  
Хельга солгала. Она собиралась сходить в магазин, но только не с Ольгой.  
— Всё равно, я думаю, тебе нужно изменить имидж: сменить платье, причёску, сделать маникюр.  
— Я не собираюсь менять имидж.  
— Да ладно, я уверена: тебе понравится. Итак, завтра я заберу тебя из школы и мы пойдём в пассаж. А сегодня мы вместе приготовим ужин для ребят.  
— Знаешь, Ольга. Я сейчас занята.  
— Прошу прощения, что вмешиваюсь в ваш разговор, но тебе наверное действительно стоило бы заняться делом. — Арнольд с Джеральдом в это время катили на тележке мимо Хельги и Ольги, разговаривающих в холле, сварочный аппарат.  
— Иди куда шёл, репоголовый.  
— Правда. Ты сегодня всё утро ходишь, слоняешься по дому.  
— Да отстань ты от неё. Пускай она будет круглые сутки сидеть перед телевизором, пока не разжиреет и не покроется мохом. Вон, уже лицо начало расплываться.  
— Заткнись, шляповолосый, а то я сейчас тебя по стенке размажу.  
— Хельга, зачем ты так грубишь одноклассникам? Не надо ссориться. Хельга, сейчас же помирись с мальчишками!  
— Вот ещё...  
— Тогда я назначу тебе домашний арест на 3 дня.  
— Ладно. — Хельге пришлось пожать руку Арнольду и Джеральду.  
— А теперь приймёмся за стряпню. Итак, сегодня мы будем готовить равиоли. Ты, Хельга месишь тесто, а я приготовлю фарш.  
Делать нечего, пришлось помогать сестре. Когда тесто замесили, Хельга вдруг вспомнила, как то ли видела в каком-то фильме, то ли читала в книге, что в России была традиция ложить сюрприз в похожее блюдо: пельмени. «Отличный шанс подшутить над кем-нибудь, сославшись на старинный красивый обычай». Она решила, что для Арнольда будет сюрприз в виде жгучего перца, а для Оскара — монетка. Вроде как: первому — к большой любви, а второму — к богатству. Хельга уже приметила, что Оскар всегда глотает еду не пережёвывая. Главное — не забыть незаметно пометить равиоли с сюрпризом, чтобы подавая на стол не перепутать.

За столом Ольга завела разговор про мистера Хьюна. Ольга интересовалась, почему же мистер Хьюн не хочет записать новый альбом, а Оскар жаловался, что тот в прошлый раз отказался взять его, как композитора, или хотя бы на подпевку. Вдруг он осёкся на полуслове:  
— В чём дело, Оскар?  
Лицо Оскара покраснело, и он вдруг закричал.  
— Воды! Дайте воды!  
— Что случилось?  
— Похоже, кто-то подложил ему в равиоли острый перец.  
Ольга покосилась на Хельгу.  
— Знаете, есть просто такой обычай в далёкой России: пельмени с сюрпризом. Острый перец — к любви.  
— Лучше дать Оскару не воды, а молока: молоко как раз нейтрализует острый вкус — вспомнил Арнольд.  
Оскара напоили молоком, но Хельга заволновалась: если она положила перец Оскару, то кому же достанется монетка? Хруст не заставил себя долго ждать.  
— Похоже я сломал вставную челюсть.  
— А монетка — к богатству.  
— Знаешь, Хельга. — упрекнул её Арнольд — если уж решила сделать подобный сюрприз, так пожалуйста: предупреждай.  
— Тогда какой же это сюрприз, если предупреждать?  
— Но ведь кто-нибудь мог сломать зуб, или подавиться.  
— Это его проблемы. — Хельга с этими словами встала и ушла из-за стола.  
Жильцы не без опасений продолжили есть равиоли, разрезая каждый перед тем, как положить в рот. Но больше сюрпризов не было. Окончив трапезу, Арнольд отыскал Хельгу на крыше.  
— Хельга, прости за то, что я тебя упрекал. Я знаю, ты старалась для нас, просто не подумала...  
— А может быть я специально положила монетку, чтобы кто-нибудь подавился? Скажите спасибо, что я не подложила туда иголку.  
— Ну на такое ты не способна.  
— Ты уверен? Ты плохо меня знаешь, Арнольдо.  
— Уж получше, чем ты думаешь. Я ведь знаю, ты бы не стала подвергать кого-нибудь опасности.  
— Очень даже могла бы. Помнишь миссис Перлмутр? Благодаря мне она лишилась средств к существованию.  
— Да, помню. И тебя потом долго терзала совесть: ты неделю ходила как ошпаренная.  
— Слушай, ты умник! Пошёл вон, и не напоминай мне об этом. Я тогда выглядела так плохо просто потому, что отвыкла от стряпни Мириам.  
— Прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть.  
— Вон отсюдова! Я хочу побыть одна! Убирайся!  
Хельга почему-то заплакала. Арнольд хотел её успокоить, но понял, что лучше будет уйти. Хельга сама не понимала в чём дело: вроде повода так расстроиться не было, но почему-то горло будто зажали в тисках, и с глаз упрямо лились ручьи, не желая подсохнуть ни на секунду. Она долго не могла прийти в себя, как будто выплакала все слёзы, который накопились в ней за всю предыдущую жизнь: ведь она почти никогда не плакала.  
За это время её никто не побеспокоил: на крышу не выходили ни соседи Арнольда, ни дедушка, ни Ольга. Хельга почувствовала ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение, будто гора с плеч свалилась. Тогда она достала свой медальон и сказала только одно слово: «Спасибо!». Она не знала, за что, но была благодарна ему. 


	8. Всевидящее око

Что за странное место? Похоже на комнату Арнольда, но из стекла не только потолок, но и стены. За стеклом стояли странные существа, напоминающие зелёный вантуз, ручка которого заканчивалась рукой с зелёным глазом в ладони.  
— Перед вами очень интересный вид: человек. — вещал главный вантуз. Хельга вдруг поняла, что абсолютно голая — Вы можете видеть здесь две особи.  
Что может быть хуже: она голая, и на неё глазеют какие-то инопланетяне? Разве что... Хельга боялась повернуться и посмотреть: кто же ещё кроме неё здесь в комнате.  
— Хельга, вставай! — послышался из-за спины голос Арнольда. Арнольд тронул её за плечо... Хельга вскочила и увидела, что она вовсе не голая, а в своей розовой пижаме.  
— Хельга, пора вставать.  
— Что ты тут делаешь? Я же сказала: не заходи в мою комнату.  
— Прости, но я должен был тебя разбудить. Ты ночью сломала будильник, а Ольга уехала сегодня очень рано.  
— Я не выспалась. Ещё 10 минут.  
— Да, но тогда ванную займёт мистер Пёрди, а это надолго.  
Арнольд вышел из комнаты. Хельга встала с кровати, уронив на пол книгу, которую читала на ночь, и пошла умываться. Когда пришло время выходить на улицу, Хельга села на лавочку в прихожей.  
— Ты что, не идёшь? Ты ведь опоздаешь на автобус?  
— Я с тобой в один автобус не сяду. Все же узнают, что я живу у тебя.  
— Всё равно, рано или поздно все узнают. Лучше будет, если ты сразу скажешь. Ты ведь не хочешь попасть в глупую ситуацию, как Ронда?  
— Я ведь не Ронда. Я найду выход. Главное не показываться на глаза одноклассникам возле твоего дома.  
— Тогда я должен тебя предупредить: мы с ребятами сегодня собираетмся в моей комнате играть в вист. Ты, я так понимаю, поедешь с сестрой по магазинам, так что волноваться незачем?  
— Вот ещё, не поеду. Лучше скажи, что ты сегодня не можешь.  
— Хельга, ты ведёшь себя, будто ты хозяйка в этом доме. Или будто мне нужна вся эта конспирация. Ладно, я побежал, а то опоздаю.

— Простите за опоздание, мистер Симмонс. Я не успела на свой автобус, а следующий задержался.  
— Ничего страшного: мы ещё не начинали делать задание, только разбивали класс на пары. Правда, все уже выбрали себе напарников, остался только Брейни. — Брейни помахал Хельге со своей парты, а мистер Симмонс продолжал — Итак, мы разбились по парам и будем изучать диалоги. Подсаживайтесь к своему напарнику и возьмите двойные листы бумаги.

Хельге пришлось сесть рядом с Брейни. Она тут же получила листок бумаги, на котором было выведено кривым почерком Брейни:  
«"Привет, Хельга. Ты меня любишь?" сказал Брейни.»  
На листке тут же появился ответ синей ручкой:  
«"Нет," ответила Хельга»  
Дальше листок стал быстро наполняться. Хельга даже не читала, что он писал Брейни: много удовольствия разбирать его каракули.  
«"Ты будешь со мной встречаться?"  
"Нет."  
"Можно я тебя поцелую?"  
"Нет."  
"А можешь сочинить для меня стихотворение?"  
"Нет."»  
В обеденный перерыв Фиби как всегда села рядом с Хельгой.  
— Хельга, почему ты не приехала вместе с Арнольдом? Боялась, что кто-нибудь узнает, что ты живёшь у него в пансионе?  
— Тише, вдруг тебя кто-нибудь услышит.  
— А что в этом такого? Я не вижу причин скрывать этот факт.  
— Ещё один Арнольд нашёлся. Я не собираюсь рассказывать об этом всем подряд. И тебе не советую.  
— Ладно, как хочешь.  
Хельга вспомнила, что вечером её сестра собиралась пройтись с ней по магазинам. Естественно, Хельга предпочла бы семь контрольных по математике, поэтому сейчас нужно было найти отговорку, для Ольги.  
— Кстати, можно я сегодня прийду после школы к тебе в гости?  
— Извини, я бы рада, но сегодня я не могу. Я сразу после школы уезжаю на тренировку по фехтованию. Мне надо готовиться к соревнованиям, и я не могу её пропустить, иначе меня не допустят к соревнованиям, а они для меня очень много значат.  
Хельга так и не нашла, куда ей пойти после школы: в бейсбол с одноклассниками поиграть не получится, потому что они все ушли к Арнольду играть в вист, домой тоже нельзя, заехать в больницу к родителям — интересного мало. Оставалось только одно: ехать с Ольгой.

Более сурового наказания, чем поход с Ольгой по магазинам придумать невозможно. Ольга упивалась шоппингом, как верблюд, месяц бродивший по пустыне — водой.  
— Сестрёнка, тебе нравится эта тёмно-зелёная кофточка?  
— Нет.  
— А эта?  
— Слушай, неужели не понятно, что я не собираюсь менять свои привычки и одеваться иначе, чем обычно. Давай купим такое же розовое платье с красной полоской и белую кофту.  
— Нет, Хельга. Ты ходишь в розовом с раннего детства. Я знаю, тебе понравится твоё новое платье. Давай примерим вот это. Оно хорошо подходит под цвет твоих глаз.  
Хельга зарычала:  
— Мы это платье уже примеряли, только в другом павильоне.  
— Конечно, но я ещё раз хочу посмотреть, как оно сидит на тебе. К тому же здесь качество пошива лучше.  
— Это такое же точно платье, ничем не отличается. К тому же оно мне великовато.  
Несмотря на все протесты Хельги, с вешалки снималось чуть ли не каждое платье и Хельге раз за разом приходилось надевать его и снимать. Ольга каждый раз восхищалась новым платьем. Хельга уже была готова купить первое попавшееся, но Ольга не думала останавливаться. Наконец был выбран наряд, подозрительно напоминающий повседневное платье Ольги.  
— Я буду так рада, если ты завтра пойдёшь в этом платье в школу!

На следующий день Хельга снова опоздала, зато пришла в зелёном платье. Кроме того, Брейни тоже опоздал и вошёл в класс одновременно с Хельгой.  
— Слушай, Сид. Что-то Хельга стала в последнее время часто опаздывать.  
— Точно, Стинки. Похоже, что с Хельгой что-то не так. Кстати, сегодня она пришла вместе с Брейни. И вчера тоже подсела к нему... Ты думаешь о том же, о чём и я?  
— Наверное. А о чём ты думаешь?  
— О том, что Хельга влюбилась в Брейни.  
— Нет, я об этом не думал. Но не может быть, чтобы Хельга влюбилась в Брейни.  
— Давай понаблюдаем.  
Стинки и Сиду не пришлось долго ждать: на перемене они увидели, как Хельга спряталась за углом и что-то достала из-за пазухи. Потом она что-то говорила, а Брейни стоял сзади и слушал.  
— Вот видишь, Стинки — Сид и Стинки отвернулись и не увидели, как Хельга привычным движением заехала Брейни по носу.  
— Поверить не могу. Мне казалось, что Хельга вообще не может ни в кого влюбиться.  
— Надо всем об этом рассказать. Только чтобы Хельга нас сейчас не заметила.

Первым, кто попался на пути Стинки и Сида оказался Арнольд.  
— Арнольд, ты слышал новость?  
— Какую?  
— Хельга влюбилась в Брейни.  
— Да быть такого не может.  
— А как ты думаешь, почему она сегодня опоздала?  
— Наверное, не успела на свой автобус.  
— Нет. Она дожидалась Брейни, чтобы он проводил её до школы. И платье новое для него надела.  
— Глупости.  
— А ещё мы сейчас видели, как Хельга спряталась за углом, и что-то воодушевлённо ему рассказывала.  
— Я... — Арнольд чуть не сказал «я сам после школы у неё спрошу», — я не знаю, наверное это что-то другое.

Прийдя из школы Арнольд стал дожидаться Хельгу, которая предпочла пойти пешком, на крыльце.  
— Кого ждём, волосатик.  
— Слушай, Хельга. Надо поговорить. Тут про тебя уже слухи пошли, что ты влюбилась в Брейни.  
— В этого очкарика, который постоянно подслушивает, когда... ну, в общем подслушивает за мной и сопит при этом? Кто такое мог придумать.  
— Не знаю, но кому-то пришло в голову, что это — причина твоих опозданий.  
— Тогда ты завтра пропустишь автобус.  
— Нет уж, спасибо. Я не собираюсь опаздывать на уроки.  
— Ладно, уговорил. Завтра я встану на пол-часа раньше и уеду на первом автобусе.  
— Как хочешь. Просто я думаю, что рассказать, что происходит на самом деле будет проще.  
— Не смей этого делать.

На следующий день Хельга приехала в школу на пол-часа раньше. Школа была ещё закрыта, и Хельга уселась на ступеньку ждать. Вдруг она заметила, что кто-то к ней подкрался сзади.  
— Привет, х-х-х Хельга.  
— Чего ты припёрся так рано.  
— Х-х-х не знаю. Просто так. А ты?  
— Тебе-то какое дело.  
Через минуту из-за угла появился Сид.  
— Ух-ты. Я как будто знал, что нужно захватить с собой «полароид», — Сид спрятался и сделал несколько снимков — теперь у меня есть документальное подтверждение.  
Пока Сид обсуждал со Стинки сделанные снимки, они пропустили чрезвычайно забавную сцену, как Хельга смачным пинком провожает Брейни с крыльца школы.

Стинки и Сид остановили Арнольда в раздевалке.  
— Ты нам не верил? Так вот, сегодня Хельга пришла пораньше, чтобы встретиться с Брейни в школе.  
— Да ну.  
— И у нас есть фотографии. Тут ещё пробиты дата и время: сегодня Хельга приехала в школу за пол-часа до уроков.  
— Ну, может быть совпало, что они вместе приехали.  
— А зачем Хельге было приезжать так рано?  
«Надо что-то делать. Если это будет продолжаться, это может зайти слишком далеко. Хотя мне-то какая разница? Я от неё даже слова благодарности не услышу, она просто назовёт меня тупицей и скажет, чтобы я не лез куда не следует. Но ведь она слишком гордая, сама не сможет выпутаться».  
— Знаете, она приехала так рано просто потому, что она сейчас живёт у меня в пансионе, но стесняется об этом говорить. И опаздывала в прошлые разы по той же причине.  
— Да, ну... А почему она живёт у тебя?  
— У неё дома был пожар, и она живёт у меня, пока не отремонтируют её дом.  
— Но всё равно у нас есть хорошая фотография Хельги и Брейни, так что всё равно мы покажем их всем: вот будет потеха.  
— Не смейте показывать. Отдайте.  
— А ты что, сам влюбился в Хельгу? И вообще, откуда ты знаешь: может быть она действительно любит Брейни?  
— Нет, я в неё не влюблялся. Просто я считаю, что подло распускать слухи, особенно если знаешь, что на самом деле всё не так. А по поводу её отношений с Брейни: она мне сама сказала, что ничего подобного нет, и я считаю, что она говорила правду.  
— А мне кажется, что ты влюбился. Получается очень прикольная история про любовный треугольник: Арнольд влюбился в Хельгу, а Хельга влюбилась в Брейни.  
— Сид...  
— Ладно, Арнольд. Мы не будем ничего подобного рассказывать.  
— Обещаете?  
Сид и Стинки переглянулись:  
— Обещаем.  
Арнольд понимал, что им верить нельзя: в прошлый раз они так же подставили его перед Игги. Но что он может теперь сделать? Сегодня, похоже, предстоит тяжёлый день.

Всё оказалось не так страшно, как он себе представлял: всего лишь несколько косых взглядов и смешков. Он уже привык: уже не в первый раз Хельга распускала про него слухи. Но после уроков его встретила Хельга:  
— Куда собрался, репоголовый?  
— Домой.  
— Сначала объясни мне кое-что. Зачем ты разболтал, что я живу у тебя?  
— Я был вынужден. Иначе это зашло бы слишком далеко. Правда, теперь и про меня бродят слухи.  
— Ну, тебе-то всё равно: ты всегда был неудачником. А у меня как-никак репутация. Теперь нужно думать, как нам обоим выпутаться.  
Арнольд случайно уронил из своего авторучку, и так неудачно, что она закатилась под шкафчик. Арнольду пришлось встать на колено, чтобы достать её отуда, и в этот момент из-за угла послышался голос Ронды:  
— Поверить не могу. Он что, мазохист? К тому же у него всегда был хороший вкус, а эта... — Ронда резко замолчала, когда Надин толкнула её в бок. Проходя мимо Арнольда Ронда кинула на него взгляд, преисполенный показного сочуствия. Хельга вслед ей показала язык.  
— Слушай, репоголовый: мне пришла в голову идея. Давай ты будешь какое-то время изображать, будто действительно люблишь меня и мы с тобой встречаемся, а потом сделаем вид, что поссорились. — Хельга вспомнила, как в неё влюбился Стинки, и подумала: может быть то, что заставило влюбиться в неё Стинки поможет ей приворожить и Арнольда. — Так мы убьём двух зайцев: я сразу избавлюсь от слухов насчёт Брейни, а потом...  
Арнольд вздрогнул, вспомнив одну из похожих идей Хельги:  
— Неужели мне опять придётся щекотать тебе пятки и дожёвывать твою жвачку? Нет, уж, я лучше воздержусь. Наверное лучшим способом развеять слухи будет — вести себя как обычно, будто ничего не случилось.  
— Ты думаешь, это поможет? Ты будешь сидеть, сложа руки, пока тебя называют мазохистом?  
— Это лучше, чем разыгрывать очередной спектакль. К тому же кто-нибудь может раскусить фальшь и про нас пойдут новые слухи.  
На остановке Арнольд вдруг вспомнил о деле, которое хотел сегодня сделать:  
— Кстати, я забыл: сегодня я поеду к Джеральду, узнаю, почему его не было в школе. Так что мне сегодня в другую сторону.  
— Вот и славно: мне не придётся ехать с тобой в одном автобусе.

Хельга очень обрадовалась, не обнаружив в автобусе ни одного одноклассника. Она спокойно села на предпоследнее сиденье, но её радость была недолгой: вскоре за спиной послышалось знакомое сопение:  
— Х-х-Хельга. Ты х-х-х правда любишь меня?  
Удар как всегда пришёлся между глаз, а значит родители снова будут ругать Брейни за разбитые очки.

Джеральд, как оказалось, не пришёл в школу, потому что у него заболело горло. Но услышав от Арнольда новость, он не смог удержаться от смеха, даже несмтря на то, что смеяться ему было больно.  
— Ты что, правда влюбился в Хельгу?  
— Нет, конечно, неужели не понятно. Это просто Стинки и Сид придумали.  
— Не, ну надо ж было такое придумать! Хоть мне и больно смеяться, всё равно, не могу удержаться.  
— Больше того, они ещё решили, что Хельга влюбилась в Брейни.  
— В этого сопливого очкарика, который носит овсяную кашу в кармане? Представляю, как Хельга разозлилась, когда услышала!  
— Джеральд, не надо так смеяться, а то окончательно сорвёшь горло.  
Джеральд еле успокоился:  
— А что ты теперь собираешься делать?  
— Просто скажу, что это всё ерунда. И буду вести себя, как будто ничего не было.  
— И ты думаешь, тебе поверят?  
— Рано или поздно все поймут, что нас с Хельгой ничего не связывает. И чем больше я буду беспокоиться об этом, тем это будет продолжаться дольше.  
— Маловероятно, что Хельга разделяет твоё мнение. Она наверняка ещё что-нибудь выкинет.  
— Она сначала вообще хотела, чтобы мы с ней изображали влюблённую пару... Что с тобой, Джеральд.  
— Ха-Ха-Ха... Хватит про Хельгу! Пожалей моё бедное горло. Давай лучше примёмся за уроки.

Хельга поджидала Арнольда в прихожей.  
— Нет, Арнольд. Я больше не могу сидеть сложа руки. Я должна покончить с этим раз и навсегда.  
— В чём дело?  
— Ты ещё спрашиваешь в чём дело? Мне приходится терпеть весь этот ужас, а ты будешь спокойно смотреть на это? За мной везде охотится этот сопливый очкарик, на меня все в школе смотрят, как на сумашедшую, а ты спрашиваешь в чём дело?  
— Мне кажется, ты ведёшь себя так, как будто я, как минимум, твой парень.  
Хельга чуть не потеряла дар речи, но быстро взяла себя в руки:  
— Что ты сказал?  
— Сама посуди: ты требуешь от меня, чтобы я решал твои проблемы, упрекаешь, что я плохо тебя защищаю. Завтра вообще начнёшь ревновать меня к другим девчонкам.  
— Вовсе нет. Мы оба влипли в историю, поэтому выпутываться тоже должны вместе. Между прочем, ты виноват во всём этом.  
— И в чём же я виноват? Я тебя разве не предупреждал тебя, что ты можешь попасть в глупую ситуацию? И вообще, почему я должен помогать тебе?  
— Ты всегда всем помогаешь, и мне обязан помочь.  
— Я пытался тебе помочь, но ты меня не слушала. Теперь сама выпутывайся как хочешь. Каждый сам за себя.

Сегодня Хельга снова не поехала с Арнольдом, а дождалась следующего автобуса. В автобусе Хельгу встретил Брейни, и строил ей глазки, похлопывая свободное место рядом с собой. Хельге пришлось сесть, так как других свободных мест не было. Утихомирив Брейни привычным движением, Хельга задумалась:  
«Если бы я была с Арнольдом более учтивой, мне, наверное, удалось бы уговорить его изображать моего парня. Мы бы ходили с ним за руку, он не подпускал бы ко мне Брейни и целовал меня в губы. И тогда, со временем это ему понравилось бы, он понял, что я на самом деле очень нежная и беззащитная, и он полюбил бы меня»  
Брейни в это время очнулся, но вскоре получил новую порцию Хельгиного гнева.

В обеденный перерыв Хельга решила попросить помощи у Фиби:  
— Фиби, ты должна помочь мне.  
— Это насчёт слухов по поводу Брейни?  
— Да, именно. Что мне делать?  
— Для тебя сейчас важно выработать правильное отношение к мнению о тебе: слишком острая, как и слишком вялая реакция только способствует распространению слухов. Если ты правильно будешь реагировать на подобные разговоры, то постепенно они сойдут на нет.  
— Это практически то же, что сказал мне Арнольд, но только другими словами. И мне это не подходит. Мне нужно прямо сейчас избавиться от самого Брейни: как только до него дошёл этот слух, он стал приставать ко мне с утроенной силой.  
— Маловероятно, что тебе это так просто удастся. Попробуй для начала просто поговорить с ним, сказать, что ты к нему ничего не испытываешь.  
— Я ему это уже много раз говорила.  
— Может быть это звучало недостаточно убедительно?  
— Что может быть убедительнее удара по носу?  
— Может быть лучше просто подойти к нему и просто рассказать обо всём?  
— Ты с ума сошла, Фиби. Я не собираюсь разговаривать с этим ненормальным.  
— Давай, чего ты боишься. Пойдём — Хельга и Фиби подошли к столику, где сидел Брейни, — Ну, давай.  
— Х-х-Хельга, это ты? Привет.  
— Брейни, я хочу тебе сказать кое-что.  
— Да?  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты наконец прекратил меня преследовать. Ты же знаешь, что я не люблю тебя.  
— Да?  
— И прекрати так на меня пялиться, придурок. А то я тебе сейчас врежу.  
— Хельга, мы же подошли к нему просто поговорить, а ты уже собираешься применять насилие.  
Но Хельга, несмотря на все попытки Фиби остановить её, всё же заехала Брейни по лбу, что тот упал со стула.  
— Хельга, зачем ты это сделала? — кинула Фиби вслед удаляющейся Хельге, помогая Брейни встать. Вокруг стали собираться одноклассники.  
— Наверное, Хельга сама пустила этот слух, чтобы поиздеваться над Брейни, — решила Ронда.  
— Точно, — ответил Сид.  
— Эй, а разве не мы с тобой пустили этот слух, когда ты увидел, что Хельга ведёт себя странно? И про Арнольда тоже.  
— Стинки, замолчи.  
— Ах, вот оно что?  
— Нет, всё было не так.  
— Всё понятно с вами, сороки. Надо же было такое придумать.  
— Ну ты и балбес, Стинки.  
— А в этом что такого?  
— Ну как, что? Ты опозорил нас перед всем классом.  
— Ну, извини.  
— Нет уж, я тебя не прощу. Держись от меня подальше.

— Я рад, что всё закончилось благополучно. Но всё же не стоило так жестоко поступать с Брейни.  
— Он сам виноват, всё время охотился за мной: в автобусе, в школе, на улице.  
— Очевидно же, что ты ему нравишься.  
— Разве ему не понятно, что он придурок.  
— Не такой уж он и плохой, просто немного странный.  
— Да замолчи ты. 


	9. Это — конец

— Того, чего ты видишь вокруг — нет. Всё это иллюзия, чтобы люди думали, что всё вокруг благополучно. Но мир выглядит по-другому. И сегодня один профессор дал мне микстуру, которая поможет увидеть мир таким, какой он есть. Возьми её. Я бы и сам попробовал её, но мне боязно.  
Хельга понюхала микстуру, но запаха не почувствовала. Неожиданно всё переменилось: стены почернели от грязи; небо, перед тем голубое, стало иссиня-бурым, стекла были по большей части выбиты, а уцелевшие покрывал толстый слой копоти, исчерченный серыми дождевыми полосками.  
Хельга посмотрела на Арнольда и ужаснулась: немного у него осталось от лица. Щеки, изъеденные язвами, покрывал истлевший бумажный бинт. Из отверстия в горле торчал небрежно засунутый вокодер, дрожащий в такт его голосу. Рубашка и свитер превратились в кучу лохмотьев. Под ними было видно окошко из помутневшего оргстекла, за которым бился серо-фиолетовый комочек сердца в рубцах и швах. Вместо рук и ног были позеленевшие от времени латунные протезы. На рукаве был наспех примётан клочок полотна с надписью красной тушью: «Мерзляк 119 859/21 транспл. – 5 брак.»  
Хельга проснулась в холодном поту. К счастью, вокруг была хоть и не очень опрятная, но всё же уютная комната в пансионе Арнольда. Сегодня ей предстояло покинуть эту комнату и возвращаться домой. Она лежала на кровати и размышляла:  
«Я должна ему признаться сегодня. Почему именно сегодня? Ну нужна же мне какая-то точка отсчёта. Хотя я могу, конечно, признаться когда угодно. Но вдруг завтра Арнольд уедет куда-нибудь, например в Сан-Лоренцо на поиски родителей, а я не успею сказать самого главного. И буду жалеть всю жизнь. — Но Хельга вдруг вспомнила свой сон, и у неё появилась идея — А может быть он вовсе не такой хороший, как мне кажется? Может быть однажды я разочаруюсь в нём? Лучше сделать это сейчас, когда я так долго прожила с ним в одном доме. Точно, я запишу все его недостатки в блокноте и разлюблю его.»

Хельга достала блокнот и ручку. Поставив заголовок «Недостатки Арнольда» она задумалась. Первые строчки тут же вычеркнула: ну нельзя же всерьёз считать за недостаток то, что он маленького роста, или что он репоголовый. Скучным его назвать нельзя, глупым — тоже. «Он всегда прав... такой ли это недостаток? Нет он не всегда прав, он нередко ошибается, и это его недостаток... или нет? Похоже я запуталась, начнём сначала.» Хельга хотела написать «бабник», но не стала: бабник — это совсем другое. То, что он влюблялся сначал в одну девчонку, потом в другую вовсе не делает его бабником.

Спустя несколько минут раздумий Хельга всё же вошла в кураж и стала наполнять лист блокнота. Недостатков у Арнольда она насчитала ровно двадцать три. «Замечательно. Не такой уж он и святой. Да за такие вещи вешать надо! Неужели я могла влюбиться в такое ничтожество?»

Несколько минут ход мыслей Хельги шёл в этом направлении, но резко оборвался:  
— Кого я обманываю? Неужели не понятно, что я всегда буду любить его именно таким, какой он есть. Даже если я узнала бы, что он стал серийным маньяком, купающимся крови, как Елизавета Батори, моё отношение к нему не изменилось бы. О, Арнольд! Как же ты жесток! Ты украл моё сердце, и не заметил этого, как будто так и надо. Верни мне моё сердце назад, или хотя бы ответь на мои чувства.  
Её монолог прервал грохот распахнутой двери.  
— Привет сестрёнка! Ты уже проснулась? Иди умывайся, я приготовила тебе чудесный завтрак. А потом нам нужно собираться: мы сегодня едем домой. Как я соскучилась по нашему дому!  
— Ольга, ну нельзя же так. Ты меня напугала. И вообще, может быть я занималась своими делами, о которых тебе знать не нужно.  
— Брось, ведь ты же моя сестрёнка. У нас не должно быть друг от друга секретов.  
Услышав эти слова Ольги Хельга вспомнила случай в школе, где Ольга разболтала про её энурез, но решила, что лучше будет промолчать.

В очереди к умывальнику Арнольд встал прямо позади Хельги.  
— Привет Хельга. Как спалось?  
— Мне снились кошмары. И главным кошмаром был ты — Хельга недалеко ушла от истины. — И не стой позади меня, вдруг ты серийный маньяк, и сейчас всадишь мне в спину нож.  
— Слушай, Хельга. Неужели ты не можешь прожить и дня, не сказав какой-нибудь гадости?  
— Да, не могу. Такой вот у меня характер. Или ты не заметил?  
Умывшись, Хельга обрызгала стоявшего возле двери Арнольда и с чувством глубокого удовлетворения принялась за завтрак. Окончив трапезу, Хельга снова стала злиться на себя: «Опять я издеваюсь над ним. Не надо запускать это дело, а то дальше будет сложнее. Я должна ему признаться сегодня. Только не сейчас, нужно улучить момент, когда мы будем наедине и никто нам не помешает»

Но сделать это оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем представить: Арнольд после утренней встречи избегал возможности остаться с Хельгой в одной комнате. Один раз ей удалось поймать Арнольда на кухне.

— Арнольд, постой, не спеши, присядь.  
— Ну что случилось? Опять будешь говорить гадости?  
— Слушай ты, репоголовый. Может быть я сейчас всю душу свою хочу излить, а ты убегаешь.  
— Тебя не поймёшь. То обливаешься водой и гадости говоришь, то душу собираешься излить.  
— Да, я такая вот. Загадочная...  
Хельга не успела договорить, как в двери показался Оскар.  
— Арнольд, дружище. Ты не мог бы подойти.  
— Послушай ты, бородатый — вставила Хельга — у нас с Арнольдом конфеденциальный разговор. И вообще, надо стучаться.  
— Да, мистер Кокошка, Хельга дело говорит: стоит стучаться перед тем как входить.  
— Но это срочно. Арнольд, на твоём компьютере вирус.  
— А что ты делал на моём компьютере?  
— Понимаешь, мне дали дискету с программой, которая...  
Хельга посмотрела на Оскара испепеляющим взглядом, и вышла за дверь. Когда Хельга проходила мимо Оскара, то инстинктивно прикрылся от неё, но она его не тронула, а только погрозила кулаком.  
— ...которая нужна, чтобы рассчитать вероятность победы на скачках. Я подумал, что ты не будешь против, если я воспользуюсь твоим компьютером — Оскар как всегда обнажил свой золотой зуб, будто это могло как-то загладить его вину.  
— Мистер Кокошка, неужели нельзя было спросить меня, перед тем как включать компьютер?

«Вот незадача! Осталось совсем мало времени. Скоро подъедет Большой Боб и моё признание откладывается на неопределённое время. Ну Оскар, знай теперь: тебе предстоит очень медленная и мучительная смерть. Ты ещё припомнишь Хельгу Джи Патаки».  
Но вот все чемоданы собраны, а под окном сигналит «Линкольн». Арнольд лично решил проводить гостей и помочь сложить сумки в багажник. Ольга уже села в машину, осталось попрощаться с Хельгой.

— Ну что, пока. Приятного возвращения домой.  
Хельга не сказала ни слова, только посмотрела на Арнольда и взяла его за руку. Арнольд вспомнил, что в прошлый раз Хельга сильно рассердилась, когда такое случилась.  
— Кстати, помнишь ты говорила о каком-то своём страхе.  
— Забудь, репоголовый. Не стоит об этом говорить сейчас. — Хельга нежно погладила его по руке, и нехотя отпустила — Я буду скучать.  
— Ты же терпеть меня не можешь.  
— Конечно. Но иногда мне просто не с кем поговорить по душам. А ты всегда выслушаешь, подбодришь и дашь совет, как настоящий святоша.  
— Но мы ведь будем почти каждый день видеть друг друга в школе. Да и дом наш расположен в двух кварталах, ты можешь всегда приходить ко мне в гости, если захочешь.  
— Всё равно, это не то. Ты же знаешь: если я буду ходить к тебе в гости, что обо мне и тебе могут подумать?  
— Опять ты за своё.  
— Ладно, мне пора.

Хельга спустилась с крыльца и села в папин «Линкольн». Когда они отъехали, вдруг появилось такое чувство, будто она забыла что-то важное. Ещё бы вспомнить, что именно. Она перебрала в памяти всё, что брала с собой, но всё было на месте. Тогда Хельга решила не обращать на это внимания. В крайнем случае она попросит Арнольда отдать ей её вещь.

Комнату Хельги отремонтировали как следует: и не заметно, что ещё несколько дней назад здесь был пожар. Хельга распаковала чемоданы и развесила свои платья. Платье, которое она купила вместе с Ольгой она не стала вешать на вешалку, а закинула на верхнюю полку: маловероятно, что она его будет одевать ещё когда-либо. Вроде бы всё, хотя нет: нужно снова обустроить свой «алтарь». В каком же чемодане хранится её «божество»? Вроде все чемоданы Хельги пусты. может быть она случайно положила его в один из чемоданов родителей, или Ольги?

В пансионе Sunset Arms бабушка Герти решила прибраться в комнате после отъезда сестёр Патаки. Убирая в шкафу, она увидела, что одно из отделений шкафа прикрыто простынёй. Отдёрнув простыню, бабушка обнаружила под ней странное сооружение: на гвоздике висела вешалка, на которую была надета клетчатая рубашка, над ней — подушка, которой с помощью верёвочек кто-то придал форму мяча для рэгби. К этой подушке были приделаны булавками пара бумажных кружков, символизирующих глаза. В центре подушки было отверстие, в которое была вставлена матовая лампочка. Также к подушке были прикреплены две большие малярные кисти, между которыми приютился небольшой плафон от люстры. «Ух ты, Арнольда уже канонизировали! Я должна ему об этом рассказать».

В это же время Арнольд в своей комнате услышал очень тихий, на грани восприятия звук, похожий на чей-то отчаянный крик, такой далёкий — наверное из другой галактики.  
— Джеральд, ты что-нибудь слышал?  
— Нет, а что?  
— Да так, ничего. Я, наверное, просто немного переутомился. Это землетрясение, ремонт, а тут ещё и Хельга. Моя голова окончательно идёт кругом. — Арнольд после этих слов вдруг вспомнил, как сегодня Хельга, прощаясь, погладила его по руке.  
— Главное, не потеряй голову. А то на самом деле влюбишься в Хельгу.  
— Ты с ума сошёл?  
— Ты так остро реагируешь, это неспроста! А ведь вы были бы отличной парой: ты, весь такой правильный и эта бестия.  
— Джеральд, это же совсем не смешно.  
— Почему? Представь себе: вы поженитесь, и она будет называть тебя «мой репоголовенький»  
— Хватит. А то я не отдам тебе редкую коллекционную бейсбольную карточку, на которой запечатлён лучший удар Микки Кейлина.  
— Да не парься приятель. Ты же знаешь, я не всерьёз. Я и представить себе не могу вас вдвоём. Хотя...  
— Джеральд...  
— Ладно, ладно. Кстати, как там с бейсбольной карточкой? 


	10. Послесловие

— Смотри куда идёшь, репоголовый.  
— Извини, — потирая ушибленный лоб Арнольд почувствовал, что что-то не так — Хельга, что ты делаешь в моём доме, ведь вы уехали неделю назад.  
— В гости пришла, ты же сам меня приглашал. Не помнишь?  
— Да, точно, было дело. Правда, стоило, наверное, сначала предупредить.  
— Забей. Кстати, ты ничего странного не находил после моего отъезда? Каких-нибудь необычных предметов?  
Арнольд вспомнил, как бабушка что-то твердила ему о канонизации и хотела что-то показать, но так и не нашла, что же именно.  
— Нет, а к чему ты клонишь?  
— Да так, подставку для книг потеряла, думала: не у тебя ли оставила. Слушай, мне нужно срочно с тобой поговорить. Пошли в твою комнату.  
Арнольд и Хельга направились вверх по лестнице.  
— Кстати, как твоя мама?  
— Завтра Мириам выпишут из больницы. Из-за контузии она стала ещё более заторможенной, но врач сказал, что через недельку это пройдёт.  
— Передай ей от меня привет. Пусть быстрее выздоравливает.  
— Хорошо, передам.  
Хельга сама опустила лестницу в комнату Арнольда, а войдя — первым делом взяла пульт с полки и откинула диван, на который тут же села. И вообще, как-то слишком по-хозяйски она себя вела.  
— Не могу ли я попросить тебя об одолжении.  
— Смотря что...  
— Дело жизни и смерти. Ты должен будешь завтра после школы прийти на пристань. Тебе ничего не прийдётся делать, просто постоять минут 5.  
— Но зачем?  
— Скажем так, у меня был спор.  
Их прервал стук в дверь.  
— Заходи, дедушка.  
— Привет, коротышка. О, и вам доброго здравия, барышня!  
— Ух ты, овсяное печенье. Давайте сюда.  
— Хе-хе, ну не буду вам мешать, — отдав тарелку с печеньем и стакан молока Хельге дедушка поспешно удалился.  
— Ну что, ты согласен? — Хельга уже успела набить рот печеньем.  
— Надо подумать, ведь...  
— Если ты не поможешь мне, мне конец, — Хельга встала перед ним на колени и на глазах у неё появились слёзы, — Прошу тебя.  
— Да, я готов тебе помочь, но...  
— Спасибо! Ты настоящий друг, — Хельга сжала Арнольда в объятиях. Арнольд не успел что-либо понять, как почувствовал удар током.  
— Больно же, что ты делаешь?  
— Ага, попался! — Хельга продемонстрировала ему приобретённый в магазине розыгрышей электрошокер, — Ты всё такой же наивный. Ладно, я пошла. Встретимся завтра, как договорились.  
Хельга надела серое пальто и шляпу, и вышла через крышу.  
— Пока, репоголовый. И попробуй только не прийти. — Хельга помахала ему вслед кулаком.  
«И зачем я только согласился?» подумал Арнольд.

— Ишь ты, чего придумала: обняла, а потом ударила током.  
— Дедушка, ты что, подслушивал?  
— И подглядывал.  
— Как тебе не стыдно.  
— Хе-хе. Ты же меня знаешь.  
— Мне кажется, Хельга завтра впутает меня в какую-то историю.  
— А зачем ты согласился?  
— Мне стало её жалко. Она действительно плакала, и плакала искренне.  
— Ладно, желаю тебе удачно выпутаться из этого. Спи, коротышка. Будь здоров.  
Дедушка вышел из комнаты, а Арнольд вздохнул и лёг спать. 


End file.
